


Buscando un hogar

by aguasturbias



Series: Creciendo en guerra [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Buscando apartamento, Cuasi- doméstico, Fluff a mil, Lily es la voz de la razón, M/M, Sirius es un perro adorable
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 16:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aguasturbias/pseuds/aguasturbias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y, finalmente, un hogar. </p><p>(de cómo Sirius y Remus acabaron viviendo juntos)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buscando un hogar

— ¿Es eso moho?— inquiere Remus, auténticamente curioso ante una marca de, sí, moho, en el techo de un apartamento en el quinto piso de un edificio. Sirius no se lo explica, aunque supone que siendo una ciudad tan fría, era sólo predecible.

La señora se encoge de hombros, revisando unas cuantas cosas en un portapapeles antes de levantar el rostro con una sonrisa.

—No se preocupe, pasa siempre y es bastante fácil sacarlo, sólo se necesita un buen desinfectante y una navajilla y se limpia esa zona. 

Están buscando casa como recién casados. Y es eso lo primero que dijo la señora cuando los vio. Dijo, _“ah, ¿recién casados?, que adorables, tengo una casa perfecta para ustedes”_. Demoró un rato convencerla de que no, no estaban casados, y que no, sólo buscaban un apartamento. La señora parecía bastante desanimada después de eso, pero siguió adelante.

Incluso Remus parece espantado ante la perspectiva de tener que luchar contra el moho a mano armada. La expresión de Sirius habla por sí sola y la señora intenta con todas sus fuerzas no dejar de sonreír.

Es el cuarto apartamento de una lista de once que encajan con su descripción, o la de Remus, para lo que sirve, que quería que fuese “sencillo, a las afueras de la ciudad y más o menos amplio” y aunque al comenzar la mañana le hacía ilusión, ahora, siendo cerca de la una de la tarde, Sirius está cansado y un poco harto. La señora que les está mostrando los apartamentos parece no querer rendirse, sin embargo, y Remus está decidido a encontrar el apartamento en esa mañana sí o sí.

Es que han estado viviendo lejos. Remus en la casa de sus padres, que finalmente consiguió vender hace pocos días, y él en casa de James. La distancia era un suplicio. Tanto así que había sido Lily la de la idea, un día en que Sirius llevaba un humor espantoso porque Remus acababa de salir en una misión especial y no había logrado verlo antes de que partiera.

“¿Y si se consiguen un apartamento juntos?” había dicho, pensativa, y Sirius había salido de su voluntario y enfurruñado encierro en la habitación de James para asomar a la puerta y maldecir, preguntándose por qué no lo había pensado antes, mientras Lily y James reían ante su reacción.

Sólo quedaba esperar a que volviera Remus.

Unas semanas más tarde, cuando finalmente volvió de su misión, regresó con el brazo roto en dos partes y una mueca de dolor que hablaba de emboscadas mortífagas y heridas de guerra, y aunque aseguró que podía curarse perfectamente solo, que estaría bien en unos días y que _“mis heridas se curan rápido, deja de angustiarte, Lily”_ , Sirius se quedó en su casa varios días para cuidar de él, con la bendición de James y sus padres. 

Hasta que efectivamente, el brazo de Remus se curó. Y Sirius permaneció en la casa.

Pero, en realidad, cuando le pidió oficialmente que vivieran juntos, acababan de cenar y Sirius miraba el techo atentamente mientras Remus examinaba su taza de café con cuidado, como si pudiese ahogarse en ella si dejaba de prestarle atención. 

— ¿Cómo va lo de vender la casa?—había inquirido de la nada Sirius.

Remus apartó la vista del café con lentitud para esbozar una sonrisa irónica, preguntándose cuál sería la razón detrás del súbito interés en el campo de los bienes inmuebles antes de contestarle.

—Bien, supongo. Hice unos arreglos antes de salir y ya han visto la casa un par de personas, — mencionó, encogiéndose de hombros y volviendo la vista a su café antes de terminar de hablar— Creo que la vendo este mes, y luego, pues, a buscar un apartamento.

Un momento de silencio siguió a su declaración hasta que Remus levantó nuevamente la mirada de su café, curioso de que Sirius no hablase. Su mirada seria lo convenció de dejar su café en la mesa y fijar su atención completamente en Sirius.

Este se inclinó un poco, y con un tono confidencial, comenzó a hablar, mortalmente serio.

—James y Lily son ruidosos, Lunático. Alarmantemente ruidosos. No me veo capaz de seguir viviendo en casa de James y conservar al mismo tiempo la mitad de mis neuronas.

Remus rió, primero preguntándose a qué venía el tema, y pensando en inquirirle si es que “¿realmente tienes siquiera la mitad de tus neuronas después de fumar tanta hierba?” hasta que conectó sus ideas y vio, al fin, lo que Sirius intentaba decir. Una sonrisa asomó a sus labios y sus ojos brillaron con reconocimiento. 

Sirius siguió hablando con un tono de seria negociación.

—El asunto es este, Lunático, tú vas a necesitar conseguir un apartamento cuando vendas la casa, y yo, yo necesito salir de casa de James ya.

Arqueó una ceja, dando a entender sus intenciones y Remus soltó una carcajada, inclinándose su vez sobre la mesa para ponerse cara a cara con Sirius y sonreír burlonamente.

—No creo que sea tan difícil decir lo que tienes en mente, Canuto. De hecho, me gustaría oírlo. 

Sirius sonrió ante la interpelación y pareció tomárselo como un reto porque se paró de la mesa y dando la vuelta, se acercó para tomar por asalto sus labios, mordiendo suavemente el labio inferior de Remus, cuyos brazos rodearon su cuello, enredándose en sus mechones. El separarse fue un esfuerzo físico sumamente doloroso.

— ¿Quieres vivir conmigo? —le preguntó, la voz jadeante y los ojos chispeando, llenos de reto y de aventura y de _“tómalo si puedes”_. 

Y Remus asintió, una y mil veces, besándolo de nuevo y dejando clara su opinión contra sus labios todo el camino hasta la habitación.

Y así quedó sellado que vivirían juntos.

Todavía pasaron un par de semanas más antes de que Remus terminase de hacer la venta de la casa y luego, a los pocos días, Lily había llamado dándoles el número de la señora, porque no tenían ni idea de cómo buscar un apartamento. 

Y es ahí donde están ahora; mirando un edificio mohoso y con una fauna interesante y exótica, pero justo en el término medio entre el centro de Londres y las afueras.

—Creo que esto no es lo que buscamos— dice Remus finalmente, tras recorrer el apartamento durante media hora y Sirius suspira y asiente, porque tiene razón, y aunque esté agotado y algo cabreado a estas alturas, eso no quita que siga siendo verdad. Comienza a tararear y trata de olvidarse del clima siempre gris y del cansancio, porque va a salir el sol y tiene a Remus, y todo estará bien.

La señora asiente a su vez, la sonrisa desvaneciéndose de sus labios al segundo, mas luego parece pensar intensamente durante unos momentos, antes de que le vuelvan a brillar los ojos, aparentemente emocionada con su hallazgo mental. Incluso aplaude, emocionada antes de chequear nuevamente su portapapeles.

— ¿Considerarían un duplex? Porque creo que he encontrado exactamente lo que buscan.

Otro taxi y un cuarto de hora después, Sirius esta seguro de que ese es su futuro apartamento. Está en un edificio algo viejo, pero en buen estado y sin moho, como se ocupó de comprobar Remus recorriendo minuciosamente los rincones con su mirada. Es de estilo americano, dice la señora, y tiene escaleras externas, al lado de las ventanas del edificio. Es sencillo y el precio es accesible y aunque no lo fuera, igual, Sirius compraría ese apartamento.

Remus parece estar de acuerdo con él, por como sonríe al recorrer las habitaciones. 

—Bueno, el primer piso tiene cocina, sala y comedor, y en el segundo están los baños, y dos habitaciones. Es bastante amplio, como querían.

La señora parece algo nerviosa, pero sonríe, satisfecha. Parece presentir que ese es el apartamento, y Remus se lo confirma.

—Si, este, este es. 

Sirius sonríe y sus miradas se cruzan, Remus sonriendo a su vez, entendiendo, sin lugar a dudas, lo que pasa en esos instantes por la mente de Sirius, compartiéndolo.

Remus mira alrededor y está seguro de que todos estos meses después de Hogwarts, después de la muerte de su madre, buscando hogar, buscando donde comenzar de nuevo, han acabado. Así que cuando Sirius le pone una mano en el hombro y le hace una mueca, quejándose de lo mucho que lo ha agotado la búsqueda y de cómo _“tendrás que compensarme, Lunático”_ , sonríe y aprieta la mano que reposa sobre su hombro con calor, diciendo silenciosamente palabras que no dirá en voz alta.

Hey, al fin, un hogar.


End file.
